


It Will Only Fall Apart

by orphan_account



Series: Shassie High School AU [7]
Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, dun dun dunnnn, principal's office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassie's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Only Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> It took so long cause I tried to make it long (I was unsuccessful obviously) I suck, enjoy.

Carlton didn't regret anything. As he sat in the waiting room of principal's office, he thought back over what landed him there.

_"Carlton, I need you to pay attention." Mrs. (whoever agreed to marry her must be fucked in the head) Parish told him._

_"Do you really?" Carlton asked, the words slipping out before his internal filter kicked in._

_"Excuse me? Carlton, this is going to be on your test, so I-"_

_Carlton rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you know that the test isn't going to be on anything that's in our notes."_

_"Carlton! I suggest you show me some respect in my classroom."_

_"And I suggest you go back to a better teaching school."_

_The red color of her face was festive. Like Christmas._

_"I went to Harvard."_

_"I've heard it both ways."_

Shawn really had influenced him more than he thought. 

Speaking of- "Shawn?"

Shawn sent him a shy smile from where he was standing in the doorway of the office. 

"Hey, Lassie."

Shawn stepped further into the room, taking a chair beside Carlton.

"Listen, Lassie, I'm sorry-"

"Shawn, it's okay."

Shawn looked at him skeptically, but he was smiling. "So, I'm not on your craplist?" 

"No." Carlton thought. "But we have to talk about me going to college, Shawn."

Shawn looked... scared. Carlton didn't know how to fix it. It wasn't like Shawn was making easy anyway.

"I love you, Shawn." 

Shawn didn't respond with an 'I love you' , he never did, but he did attack Carlton with is mouth.

Which, something in the back of Carlton's mind was screaming at him that he was literally outside the principal's office and making out with his boyfriend was certainly not allowed.

They kissed for however long before there was a throat cleared. 

Carlton turned his head to Principal Crocker as he stared at them with a raised eyebrow. 

"You done?" 

Carlton swallowed a few times, his throat suddenly dry, before he replied. "Yeah. Um, Yes sir."

Carlton stood, Shawn's hand around his wrist. He squeezed it once which Carlton took to mean that he'd wait for him. 

At the door, Carlton sent Shawn a small smile and walked into Crocker's office.

~~

From what Shawn knew about Principal Crocker (he didn't spend that much time in trouble), the man moved here from Maine, he was married, and he didn't really dole out harsh punishments. 

Shawn hoped that this wouldn't effect Lassie's 'perfect record'. He'd never hear the end of it.

~~

"You know, as long as you've gone to this school, you've never been in my office, Carlton." 

"Yeah." Carlton replied, barely able to keep the 'WTF' tone out of his voice .

"So, I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say it has something to do with your boyfriend outside." 

Carlton was... not really all that surprised, but that didn't mean he was going to share. "Yeah." 

"'Kay, so, you're not in trouble because no one likes Mrs. Parish,"

Carlton got ready to stand before Crocker put up a hand to stop him.

" _But_ I'm ordering you to work out your relationship problems. You can go."

Carlton stood and left, marveling at how creative(i.e. painful) this punishment was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot buuuuuut.... the title is from the totally awesome Maroon 5 song 'Infatuation' (I'm starting a pattern btw) and also I sincerely apologize for all the upcoming angst (but I love it)


End file.
